The Grad Student
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: an AU in which Brittany speaks way better Spanish than Santana and substitutes as an graduate assistant for Santana's intro to Spanish course. Santana decides to ask Brittany for some help with her pronunciation over coffee...


**A/N:** OK guys idk were I've been these last few weeks, but I'm here now! I closed the window where I had all my prompts lined up (ultimate sadness), so if I told you I would write you a fic please message me with the link to the prompt(s) if no one else has filled it yet. I'll probably start working on the Glee kink meme again soon. Anyways, this is a short AU oneshot for my gurl Casey. Stay cool guys and blaze on!

It's 7:30 on a Monday. It's about the time when Santana is usually finishing up a quick shower and doing her hair and makeup or down in the dorm cafeteria grabbing some cereal or fruit. Today is not a usual day though. Santana sleeps through her alarm clock and wakes up hornier than she's felt in a long time. She does a quick check that her roommate is gone already then rubs off a quick one to the Victoria's Secret catalog she keeps under her bed. She realizes she didn't quiet squelch the feeling as she races to get ready. In fact, Santana makes a pledge to get laid by someone else besides her own hand in the near future.

By the time Santana's out the door of her dorm and running down the slope of the quad she remembers that she doesn't really care about Spanish and stops at the vending machines to pick up a small bag of animal crackers. When she finally opens the door to her classroom the whole room goes quiet, and people watch her take her seat. Santana takes a seat in the back row and prepares to fall back asleep when she gets a look at the professor.

Santana checks to make sure what she's seeing is real by blinking hard and rubbing at her eyes, but the vision sticks. There's a bubbly blonde bouncing her way up to the the front of the class with a backpack on. Santana remembers suddenly that their professor is going to be gone today and that he said before he left on Friday that they'd be having a graduate student cover for Monday's class.

The person Santana assumes is the substitute teacher sets down her things, grabs a marker, and begins to write her name in immaculate handwriting on the dry erase board.

_Brittany S. Pierce – Department of Latin American Studies_

When Brittany turns around with a goofy smile Santana nearly melts. She instantly forgoes her nap and sets about her checking out.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Brittany. I'm a here researching at the university as a graduate student, and your professor asked me to teach this class today while he does important professor-y things!" Brittany says.

Brittany starts in on drawing conjugation charts, and Santana takes notes like she never has before. Santana learns more in one morning with Brittany than she ever had with the regular professor. Although Brittany's tight skirt is entirely distracting, Santana manages to ask a few intelligent questions and makes sure to give Brittany the bedroom eyes a couple of times. The majority of the lesson is taught in Spanish, and Brittany's pronunciation way better than Santana had expected. In fact it's giving Santana the sudden urge to go to the bathroom and touch herself again it's that sexy.

After class Santana decides to stick around. She waits until the classroom is cleared and slides up to where Brittany's putting her things away. Santana wipes the dry erase board clean and then turns to face Brittany.

"Hey, I'm Santana," she says shaking Brittany's hand. "I was wondering if you could help me with my pronunciation?"

"Nice to meet you, Santana! I think I've seen you on campus before. Follow me. I have a small office on the top level." Santana's mind is racing at this point, but she tries to stay cool and holds the door open for Brittany as they exit the classroom.

Santana asks Brittany about her research on the way up in the elevator. When Brittany unlocks her tiny office at the end of a long hallway and leads Santana inside, Santana takes the keys softly from her hands and reaches around Brittany's body to lock them inside. Santana hands the keys back, steps in closer, and finds herself itching to touch Brittany. She tries a tentative duck of her head to whisper into Brittany's ear.

"Brittany... I want you." Santana kisses a light trail up Brittany's neck to her jawline where she pulls back to look into her eyes. Santana gets a flash of self doubt because Brittany's looking like she's in a trance and not moving, but soon Brittany kicks back to consciousness and her hands are on Santana. Brittany walks them back, bumping into a filling cabinet on the way, to pick Santana up and place her on the top of her desk. Their kiss starts tentatively enough, but soon Santana realizes her arms and legs are wrapped around Brittany's humming body. Santana breaks the kiss after a minute to find the hem of Brittany's shirt and pull it over her head.

Santana lets out a whimper of pleasure and watches as her own hands slowly travel from Brittany's hips, up over the form of her waist, to her stomach. When she reaches the swell of Brittany's breasts, Santana can hear her heart beating in her ear. Brittany leans forward to kiss Santana again, and this time all timidness is gone. Santana's shirt finds Brittany's on the floor moments later.

Brittany gives Santana one more teasing taste of her tongue then reaches down for the button and zipper on the girl in her arm's jeans. Once they successfully work Santana out of her jeans, Brittany takes a moment to run her hand across the front of Santana's thong. Santana's grip around Brittany's neck tightens, and Brittany watches as her face contorts and her body moves into her own.

Brittany pulls Santana forward on the desktop by the hips and slips a hand inside the front of her thong. She goes for Santana's wet entrance and easily slips in with two fingers. Santana shudders a bit in Brittany's arms and lets out a low moan. Brittany works up a fast pace thrusting in and out of Santana with her fingers and starts another assault on her mouth.

Santana knows she won't last long with Brittany's body grinding into her like this, so she grabs Brittany firmly by the ass and rocks forward into her. Brittany circles Santana's swollen clit with her thumb, and Santana jerks and stiffens. A minute more of kissing, thrusting, and rubbing and Santana feels herself on the edge of her orgasm. Santana bites down into the skin on Brittany's shoulder as her eyes screw shut, and what feels like an electric shock travels through her body, walls clenching around Brittany's fingers.

Santana's eyes are still closed when she feels Brittany's body pull away and the fingers inside her slide out. She feels Brittany drop to her knees in front of the desk and a mouth on her her core before she can register what's going on. Brittany's tongue licks from entrance to clit then starts a fast flicking motion. Santana's body arches up, hand pushing Brittany's head in for more contact.

Brittany starts licking and sucking at Santana with everything she's got, reaches back up to enter her with two fingers. She searches around for the sensitive spot inside Santana and knows instantly when she's found it by the loud moan that escapes her lips. Santana takes a quick look down between her thighs where Brittany is getting things taken care of. It's a beautiful sight, and Santana's eyes roll back in her head and the fingers in Brittany's hair grip tighter.

A short minute later and Santana comes undone again with a shudder, this time in Brittany's open mouth. Brittany pops back up with a goofy grin, face glimmering with wetness.

After helping each other dress again, Santana suggests they go down to the campus cafe for coffee. Brittany gives Santana another sweet kiss before unlocking the door and leading them back to the elevator.


End file.
